Older Woman
by SmileyAddy
Summary: Troy mets Gabriella when was 18 going 19 and Gabriella was 24 going 25.He has great and new basketball career with the Lakers. Gabriella is the daughter of David Montez the coach of the Lakers. They fall in love, get married and have kids. better summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Older Woman**

**There are a lot of stories about Troy being older then Gabriella but what Gabriella older then Troy. **

**SUMMARY:**_ Troy mets Gabriella when was 18 going 19 and Gabriella was 24 going 25. He has great and new basketball career with the Lakers. Gabriella is the daughter of David Montez a former New York Knicks star player from 1981-1997 until he retired from pro-ball and now is the head coach of LA Lakers. Gabriella is her father's personnel assistant. They fall in love, get married and have kids. This is their lives with Gabriella being older then Troy._

**Author Note: I don't know when I will be able update with ****indoor hockey starting on 8****th**** October. I am also very busy with TAFE which like community college if didn't know! TAFE is an Australian Thing. I am very busy with my cerf 3 in Business Admin. I have got 6 units out of 13 done so far since June. **

**BUT on sad news: My dad has cancer we found on 31/08/09. But the good news about it is that doctors got it early. He has 90% bet the cancer and hopefully will be back at work in few months.**

**Older Woman **

**Chapter 1 – The New Player**

Peter Johnson the head coach from U of A was visiting a mate from college; David Montez a former Knicks player from 81-97 and now he was head coach of LA Lakers.

He went to Staples Centre to where he knew that Dave would be. He walked the first level on the centre looking for a sign to see where his old friend could be when a young woman in her mid-20's with long brown curly and brown eyes wearing a black business skirt with a white business top and black high heels, asked him if she could him at all.

"Yes, I am looking for a David Montez," Peter replied

"Ok well I am David's personnel assistant. He is in his office which in upstairs to the right and it is office right down the end. I am going on a coffee run. Would you like me to get up a cup of coffee Mr?" said Gabriella Montez

"Sorry my name is Peter Johnson and I am the head coach of U of A," said Peter

"Ok Peter, would you like a coffee?"

"Sure a flat white please,"

"Ok,"

The two of them went their own ways.

A few moments later, Peter found Dave's office and knock on the door and he heard a come in from the owner of the office himself, David Montez.

Peter walked into the room to see David working at his desk on what it looked like plays for the upcoming season which starts in 4 months.

"Hi ya Dave,"

"Oh my god, it's Peter Johnson. How are you?"

"Great. Yourself?"

"Great also now I have my daughter Gabriella working for me," replied Dave

"You mean the girl in her mid-20's with brown hair and brown eyes is your daughter?"

"Yes when did you met you met Gabriella?"

"Just before she gave me direction to your office," said Peter

"Ok, have a seat Pete,"

Peter seat down as Gabriella walked back into the room with 3 coffees and give them to the correct drink to the correct person. Gabriella took a seat down in her chair in the corner of the office.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I heard that you are looking for a new rookie?"

"Yes I am. I lost a player two weeks ago. He did his ACL in,"

"Well I may a player for you; he is 18 well 19 in October. He has being player basketball since he was like 2 with his father. He plays on my Red Hawks team at U of A. He was the captain of high school team, East High Wildcats. He got the Wildcats the champion for 4 years in a row. He is a great player," said Peter

"Do you have this player on video or DVD for me to see,"

"Yes. I go him on DVD from high school and college. His father is a gym teacher and the basketball coach at East High in New Mexico," replied Peter

For the next two hours the three of them were watching Troy Bolton play basketball for East High Wildcats and the Red Hawks.

"I believe he is the player for me," replied Dave

Three weeks later, David and Gabriella Montez arrived in Albuquerque, New Mexico to met Troy and his family and get on the team for Lakers.

**Next Chapter: Met Troy.**

I am sorry if I get things wrong about b-ball as I am a hockey player well I am goalkeeper.

**Should I continue? Then please review and if I get more 5 reviews I will continue.**

**I have my spring holidays starting Thursday so I got 2 weeks off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Older Woman**

**Wrote by hsm-troyella-1990 and Little Lolly**

_Happy 22__nd__ Birthday to Zac Efron!_

_Today is Zachary David Alexander Efron birthday well it is in Australia at this time. Its like 12am on 18/10/2009 at the moment._

_Also Happy 23__rd__ Birthday for this Thursday coming: 22/10/2009 to my big brother and favourite sibling; J.D. Love ya bro! Wish we could spend the day together!_

**Chapter 2 – Babysitting and ****the Meeting **

Troy Bolton lived with his best friends and team mates from the U of A basketball team the Red hawks; Chad Danforth, Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor. They lived in a 4 bedroom apartment near the university campus. It was 8 in the morning and only Chad and Troy up and out of their beds. They were watching an old LA Lakers game in lounge room of the apartment.

Jason and Zeke only got home at 2am that morning so would not be getting out of bed until about 3pm that day as it was the summer break for them.

"So captain what the plans for today?" asked Chad using his best friend's nickname

"Well, this morning I want to clean and wash my Ute and this afternoon, I am going home to workout in the basement and play some b-ball with dad," replied Troy talking about the car his parents gave him as a graduation present **(A Ute is the Australian Word for the American Pick-up Truck!)**

"Ok cool," replied Chad as the phone rang in the apartment

Chad got up and picked up the phone that as a coffee table in front of him.

"Hello Chad Danforth Speaking,"

"Good Morning Chad, its Lucille,"

"Oh hi Mrs. B, do you want Troy?"

"Yes please," replied Lucille

"Troy it's your mum," said Chad

"Thanks Chad," Troy said to his best friend and got the phone off him and started to speak to his mother.

"Hey mum, what's up?"

"Hi son, I know it you were busy today?"

"No I just plan to wash my Ute and then I was going to come over this afternoon to workout and play some b-ball with Dad," he replied

"Ok can you come over now and baby-sit your sister, your father has meeting at East High until 12 and I have a shift at hospital until 2. Holly's baby-sitter call said she is ill."

"Ok I will be there in 30 minutes mum,"

"Ok thanks for this Troy,"

They both hung up the phone before Troy turned to Chad

"Chad, I am going to go baby-sit Holly today as the babysitter is sick,"

"Ok,"

Troy went and got ready to go home. He pack some clothes to workout in, some to go swimming and got his Cell phone, wallet and keys.

Troy arrived at his parent's house 20 minutes after he got the phone call from his mother. When he arrived, Jack had already gone to work. He drove his car around the side of the house to the backyard where there were 3 car garages. He parked his Ute in the in driveway in front of it.

Holly-Ann saw her big brother's green Ute pull up in the yard and yelled her mother; Lucille that he had arrived, and they both went out to see him.

"Hi guys," Troy said as he saw his mother and sister walking out of the house

"Hey bro,"

"Hi son,"

It was half an hour after Troy arrived until Lucille left for work. Once she had left Troy walked up the stairs to Holly's room. Her room was decorated like a most 5 year old girls, it was a light pink color, with white frames dotted around the room which had pictures of ballet shoes and dancers in them.

"Hey," Troy said getting his sisters attention away from the coloring book she was happily playing with. "Moms just left to go to work."

"Ok," Holly said looking at her brother, "Do you want to color with me?" she asked and Troy nodded his head and walked over to the small child. He lay down on the bed with his sister and picked up one of the crayons and colored the ballerina in. The two Bolton's sat there in relative quietness until Troy broke it.

"How's school?" he asked her as he colored the ballet shoes in the picture.

"It's good, we are doing writing," she told him simply, the conversation continued about Holly's school and friends until she turned to Troy and asked "Are you ever going to get married?"Holly asked starling Troy,

"I don't know Holly why do you ask?"

"well, my friend Sarah's brother is getting married and she is a bridesmaid and she gets to wear a pretty dress. I like pretty dresses so I thought you might get married." Holly explained her thoughts to Troy, her sweet innocence made Troy smile.

"Well holly, I need to find someone I want to marry first. When you get married you are saying you will be together for life. I promise you though, when I get married you can be bridesmaid and you will get a very pretty dress." Troy watched as his sister thought this idea over.

"Ok," she finally said and carried on drawing. It was only another few minutes before they stopped drawing and looked at the picture, it was finished.

"How about we go and get some lunch and then we can do something else." The little girl nodded her head and put her small hand into Troy's as they walked down the stairs. "What do you want for Lunch then?"

"I want Mac and cheese." She said getting excited at the thought of her favorite meal.

"Ok," Troy said as he picked her up and placed her on the kitchen work surface while he went to the freezer looking for left over Mac and Cheese. He searched until he found a blue Tupperware container which had a golden mixture of pasta and cheese.

Troy put the mixture in the microwave for it to cook. It was only a few minutes before he took the pasta out of the microwave and placed the steaming hot food in the two bowls he had put out.

Troy took the bowls and placed them on the kitchen table before Holy jumped off the work surface and towards the table. "What do you think of after we have finished this we can clean my car and then go for a swim in the pool." Troy knew Holly had always enjoyed washing cars as she loved splashing in the water.

"YEAH!" she shouted with excitement as she finished her food. Troy smiled and put the bowls in the washing machine before filling a bucket with warm water and bubbles as well as two sponges. He carried all the objects outside and set them on the floor. Holly ran up to the bucket and plunged her hand and sponge into the soapy mixture. She through the sponge towards the car and splashed it around the windows of the car. Troy laughed as she got wetter than the car, but she was having fun so who cares. He though. It wasn't long before the soapy mixture was splashed all over the car, Troy walked into the garage and grabbed the hose pipe before dragging it out. He saw his sister playing with the soapy bubbles and gently turned the hose pipe on a lightly sprayed it at the small girl.

Holly turned around shrieking and giggling she tried picking up the bucket but it was quiet heavy so instead turned to run behind the green car and used it as a body guard.

Troy laughed along with Holly as he ran around the car without the hose pipe simply wiggling his finger in a tickling action. Holly screamed as she was tickled around her tummy by her older brother, She managed to get away and picked up the abandoned hosepipe and aimed it at the tickle monster who was currently chasing after her. Troy still tried to get through the water been aimed at him. He picked Holly up and ticked her making her drop the hose pipe that was still been aimed at his face. He quickly walked towards the swimming pool that was in their parent's back yard. Troy looked at his sister who was trashing in his arms before he jumped into the warm water with his sister still in his arms.

"AHHH." Holly screamed and giggled at the same time, as she realized she was now in the water than was contained in the swimming pool. Holly laughed and she tried to splash her brother. The water fight continued between the two siblings for the next half an hour, when they finally got out of the water they both decided to change their clothes, as they were still in the clothes from the day and not their swimming wear.

At 12:30, Jack Bolton got back home from work to see one of his sons and his daughter playing with a basketball in the backyard when he drove his Nissan Patrol 4X4 in the garage next to his son Toyota Ute.

"Hi guys how the day being?" asked their father

"Great, we have being swimming, washed my car, being playing around, playing some b-ball and had some lunch together," replied Troy

"I will get some lunch and then I will join you both," replied Jack, then he went inside to the kitchen to get a sandwich to eat.

20 minutes later, the three of them were playing around in the backyard of the Bolton house when Troy's phone rang. He stopped what he was doing to answer the phone.

"Talk to me," he answer the phone

"Bolton, its Peter Johnson here,"

"Oh hi coach. What can do for you?" asked Troy

"I want to speak to you in person. Where are you?" asked his coach

"I am at my parent's house,"

"Ok can I get the address because I need to talk to now?"

"Sure ok. 112 South Pine," replied Troy, who was wondering why his coach wanted him now.

"Ok I will be there in 20 minutes. Bye," said Peter

"Bye Coach," they both hang out.

"That was weird," said Troy to his father after joined back in with his father and sister.

"What was?" replied Jack Bolton

"That was Peter Johnson my coach and now he is on his way here to talk to me,"

"Ok. Well let's go inside then. I need to get drink. Holly you want to watch a DVD?"

"Yes Daddy. Can I watch 'The Game Plan,' is that ok," replied Holly

"Sure, Troy can you put it on for her?"

"Ok old man,"

"I am not that old son,"

"Well you are 45,"

About 30minutes later, Holly, Troy and Jack were in the family room watch in the movie that Holly chose she wanted to watch. "So where do you think your coach is. Shouldn't he have being here 10minutes ago," asked Jack

"I don---", just then door bell rang

Holly got up and answered the door and when she opens the door, she saw three people there.

"Hi Holly, where is Troy?" asked Peter

"In the family room with Daddy," replied Holly and then she let the three into the house and showed them to family room and Jack and Troy.

Troy got up when he saw who was in the house with his coach, "Oh my god, your David Montez the coach of La Lakers," said Troy and then he showed them where to sit down and at the same time Jack stop the DVD from playing and told Holly that she could go the watch it in her parent room. So then he took her and the DVD upstairs to his bedroom and set the DVD up again for before returning to the family room.

"Yes I am. This is my daughter Gabriella and she is also my personal assistant," said David

"Hello. So what can do for you both?" asked Troy

"We want you to play for the Lakers next season," replied David

**Thanks to Little Lolly for helping me out this story and now is the co-writing it with me.**

**Sorry it's taken so long to update this story but I have busy looking after my mother and the household. **

**Thanks the reviews but if you want this story to continue..**

**Please review**

**Please review**


End file.
